


Angel of Tears

by Swan_Song



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Parents, Character Death, F/F, High School AU, Homophobic family, I'm Sorry, M/M, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Song/pseuds/Swan_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shurley family seems like the perfect family. Chuck, the father, is a priest in a small church, and the kids are important people in the community. All except for the shy youngest kid, Castiel. <br/>The Winchester family is a whole different story. A father who never shows, obsessed with finding the man who killed his wife, letting his friend take care of the kids. The younger son is really a sweet soul, but his older brother never managed to fit in. There was no bigger surprise than the two so different kids becoming friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is the first story I publish here. I really hope you will enjoy it.   
> I would really like you to tell me what you think.   
> Enjoy!

**Prologue part 1: Questions**

I _n my family, questions are not allowed. I am not talking about questions like 'how are you?' or 'who is it?'  I'm talking about questions like 'where is God?'. Questions bring doubts. And doubts make you think, change your mind. Later, I understood that my parents were afraid I'll doubt religion. Doubt God. You see, my family is very religious. But I doubted. I asked questions. My older brother, Gabriel, asked too. Until one day he decided there is no God, and left the house. Dad didn't talk about him, but I remembered. I still visit him sometimes, when my father thinks I am with friends. My life is about questions. And this is my story._

"Castiel, wake up! You will be late!" Michael pulled me from the bed. I got dressed quickly, white buttoned shirt, blazer and a blue tie, ate breakfast, took my trench coat and got out, driving to school. It was the first day, and I was the new student. I joined that school at my senior year. I wasn't the only new student. Near me, at the reception, stood another guy. A little taller than me, brown hair and light green eyes. He wore a Metalica t-shirt and a jacket.   
"Hey, I'm Dean. What's your name?" He asked, his appearance almost shouting confidence. Only almost. Somewhere behind the lazy confidence, I could see loneliness. I guess you have to be lonely to see other people's loneliness.   
"Castiel." I answered awkwardly. I was never good at talking to people. He rolled his eyes, muttered 'nerd' and left with his schedule.   
"Hello, I'm Castiel Shurley. I'm new." I said, embarrassed. The man behind the desk smiled at me, trying to calm me down.   
"Here is your schedule. It's not a big school, so you should be able to find your way easily." I thanked him and got out, looking for my first class, chemistry. When I entered the class, just before the bell rang, I saw Dean sitting at the back, legs on the table, talking to some blond girl with black eyeliner surrounding her blue eyes. He stopped the conversation, winked at me, and continued talking. I ignored him, set at the front desk, and waited for the lesson to start.   
After the lesson, when I walked out of class, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze, and looked back at the one who touched me. Dean.   
"What do you want?" I asked in a robotic voice. I was used to bullying, and Dean looked like the bully type.   
"Look, Cas... Can I call you Cas?" He asked. His tone wasn't the same he used when I first met him. It was more... True. Honest. I nodded and he continued.   
"I'm sorry, okay? Sorry for calling you nerd, sorry for the wink, if it made you feel uncomfortable. Can we have a blank page?" He asked, his voice full of emotion and his eyes burning.   
"S-sure." I blushed a little and moved uncomfortably. He grinned.   
"Well, hey, I'm Dean Winchester. Who are you?" He asked.   
"I'm Castiel Shurley. Do you want to be my friend?" I asked with more confidence than I knew I have, and both of us smiled.


End file.
